


The Gay Ear

by Silverfishy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfishy/pseuds/Silverfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise decides that Kuroko should get his ear pierced so that they can be an obnoxiously matching couple. Aomine is both helpful and unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superdrive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdrive0/gifts).



> This was born from an argument/revelation with a friend about Kise's earring and what it indicates about his sexuality, if anything.
> 
> For u Emma. Sorry its not porn.

"Hey, how about these?"

Kuroko looks over to see Kise waving a pair of dangly pink bejewelled earrings with a smirk on his face, and tilts his head in puzzlement.

"Don`t I need to wait before I can wear other earrings?" 

"They can be /aspirational/." Kise stresses, then laughs and throws an arm around Kuroko`s shoulders. "Whatever, I don`t think they`re really your colour anyway."

"You`re heavy." Kuroko says, but doesn`t make any effort to throw Kise off as they stand and continue to peruse the earring selection. The mall is loud and bustling and he can sort of see a couple of girls looking at the two of them and whispering out of the corner of his eye. "Why am I doing this again?" He wonders out loud to himself.

"Because you`re gonna look goooood." Kise crows happily, running his finger down the lines of tiny gems. "Ear piercings are hot." He flips his hair to the side to show off the shiny stud in his own ear and grins.

"Straight..." Kuroko says absent-mindedly.

Kise stares at him. "What?"

"Kagami said getting your left ear means you`re straight and the right means you`re gay." Kuroko recounts, thinking back to the conversation he`d had with the taller boy when he`d mentioned Kise was dragging him out to get his ears pierced.

The look on his face is pretty funny, Kuroko thinks, as Kise`s eyes widen into saucers and he reaches up to touch the metal, glinting innocently in his left ear. "Really!? But... what does that mean about us!? I`ve been walking around rejecting our love from the moment I got it done!"

If it was someone else, Kuroko might think the other man was faking, but this kind of overreaction is something he`s come to expect from the older boy. He puts a hand on Kise`s shoulder and smiles. "Don`t worry, I`m pretty sure Kagami said that was only in America years ago. It doesn`t matter now."

Kise bites his lip and furrows his brow in thought, then jerks so suddenly that Kuroko thinks for a second he`s hurt. The packet thrust in his face however indicates Kise was only reaching for something, albeit violently.

"Look! We can do it ourselves!" Kise announces proudly, as Kuroko examines the little one-shot piercing gun in the packet. It looks safe enough, and they had both chickened out of going into the tattoo parlour to get it done professionally (and expensively).

"Will you be okay using that on me?" Kuroko wonders, and Kise scoffs, grabbing him again and patting his hair in a comforting, condescending manner.

He starts dragging them both towards the cashier. "Of course! I`m not scared of a little blood."

~

Of course, when it comes down to it, it turns out that`s not the issue at all.

"I can`t do it!" Kise wails dramatically. They`re both sitting on his living room floor, a towel over Kuroko`s shoulder and his ear feeling cool and strange from the disinfectant.

The right ear, of course, Kise had insisted, and Kuroko had accepted with a slight smile because he frankly found the whole thing ridiculous. Kise had been pleased no end and crowed about how there wouldn`t be any American girls hitting on him, although he`d looked a little put out when Kuroko had reminded him about American /guys/.

When it came down to it though, the older boy couldn`t bear to do it, caught up with the idea of hurting his precious boyfriend.

"Your beautiful skin! So clear, so white, how could I marr such perfection!" Kise exclaims woefully, and Kuroko rolls his eyes.

"Just do it, you idiot." He`d go ahead and do it himself except that the angle was super awkward and he`s just the tiniest bit worried it`ll get stuck, or something, and he`ll need assistance getting it off.

"I can`t! I can`t hurt you!" Kise pouts. "What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I hurt you?"

"You guys are loud." A low voice comes from the door, and they both look up to see the disgruntled expression and raised eyebrow of Aomine.

"Aominecchi!" Kise cries. "I`m a good boyfriend, right?"

"What the hell?" Aomine kicks him, squatting down to get a closer look at what they`re doing. "What is all this?"

"I`m getting my ear pierced." Kuroko explains. "But Kise doesn`t want to do it."

Aomine rolls his eyes and grabs the gun out of Kise`s protesting fingers. He turns it over in his hands, then shrugs.

"Hold still." He says, and then his hand is holding the back of Kuroko`s neck and tilting his head to the side to give him a better angle. Kuroko feels the tickle of the pins settling into place and then almost immediately there`s a sting, like accidentally biting his tongue, and Aomine`s tossing the gun aside and gesturing at Kise with the hand not gripping Kuroko`s neck. "Gimme the ring." He says, and a wide-eyed Kise hands him the little circlet of metal.

This bit hurts more, more like a deep papercut, and Kuroko blinks a few times as he endures the pain. The side of his head feels warm and tingly, and when Aomine pulls away and lets go of his neck he sways a little, lightheaded.

"Hey!" Kise`s there at his side immediately, Aomine still pressed up close against his back, and Kuroko reaches up to touch the new piercing. It`s hot to the touch and tender, stinging when he pushes at it slightly, and Kise slaps his hand away.

"You look so good, babe!" He`s grinning again as he holds up his phone, setting the camera to selfie-mode and tilting it so Kuroko can check out the new addition to his head.

The little ring does look good, he thinks to himself, and it matches Kise`s where he`s nuzzled up close next to him. Aomine`s unimpressed face is visible over his shoulder and Kuroko smiles.

/Click/ goes the shutter, and Kise crows in delight as Aomine tackles him bodily into the floor, reaching for the phone. Kise throws it to Kuroko who catches it carefully, and the other two continue wrestling even despite the lack of prize, it turning into another one of their endless battles.

Kuroko brings up the picture, tracing a finger over Kise`s smug expression, Aomine`s glower and his own slight smile.

He saves it as Kise`s screen picture.


End file.
